The present invention relates to an improved anchor cable release mechanism for a guardrail system.
Existing highway guardrail end treatment systems include: the breakaway cable terminal (BCT), the eccentric loader terminal (ELT), the modified eccentric loader terminal (MELT), the vehicle attenuating terminal (VAT), the extruder terminal (ET), and the slotted rail terminal (SRT).
In all of these systems, a cable anchor assembly is used to transmit tensile forces from the rail element to the anchor or foundation in impacts with the sides of the guardrails. For end-on impacts into the terminal, the cable anchor assembly must be able to release from the anchor or the rail element. Otherwise, the cable anchor assembly will impede the forward movement of the impacting vehicle, resulting in excessive deceleration and damage to the vehicle. The prior art systems release the cable anchor assembly through breaking of the end post or disengagement of the cable attachment from the rail element. The present invention provides a unique improved anchor cable release mechanism that facilitates quick release of the cable anchor attachment from the rail element.